A New Generation
by CharmedSuperGirl
Summary: A story about the next generation, all four sisters. Coops gone, Phoebes struggling, Prues worried about her daughter, Chris is becoming a handful, and on top of that demons just can't stay away. Please read :


**PLEASE READ :)**

**Okies so I decided I wanted to do a next generation fic, I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with it, just writing as it comes to me, so bear with me! It will be done in chapters of each of family to begin with, before they eventually blend in together. I was going to do a fic purely based on a certain topic but decided to incorporate it into this one. Anyone who is a fan of Shannen Doherty will know she is a crohns disease sufferer, well me too, and I wanted to raise a bit of awareness, so will do so via this story, some of the details of the disease aren't the prettiest, but such is life, so if you don't like then don't read, please review, I welcome all feedback, but please make the criticism constructive :) this story will ONLY be updated if I get the reviews, no feedback then no incentive to write. I work, and I'm also ill right now with my Crohns, so you may have to wait awhile between chapter updates, but I promise they are worth the wait and I won't ever abandon the story.**

The creak of the door opening startled Phoebe, and she turned her head away and wiped the tears from her eyes before turning back. Peeking her head round the door was Phoebe's youngest, Pippa. At five years old she was the youngest of the Halliwell line, she was her fathers double, which made it all the harder for Phoebe to look at her. Pippa was nothing like her two older sisters, Patricia and Patience. She was loud and Phoebe knew that when Pippa reached her teens she was going to have some problems because even at five years old, she could have such an attitude. Despite that, she was one of the most loving children most had known, cuddles were her specialty and she used to love nothing more than nights like these, when her father used to scoop her up, making her feel so safe in the cocoon of his arms, like no one could hurt her. That was gone now though.

She looked up at Phoebe with tears threatening to spill over her eyes, she sniffed, wiped her eyes and walked to her mother.

Pippa: "Mommy, are you sad because you miss Daddy?" she asked.

Phoebe: "What makes you think I'm sad baby?" she tried to stop herself from showing any emotion.

Pippa: "I can feel it, here" she took her mothers hand and placed it on her chest, right where her heart would be.

Phoebe gave a slight smile: "Looks like you just got your first power, come here"

She picked the little girl up and cradled her in her lap.

Phoebe: "Yes, I'm sad because I miss daddy" as tears slowly fell from her eyes.

Pippa: "I miss him too Mommy" she said shakily, as tears began to fall from her eyes too.

Pippa: "Why did he have to go?" she cried.

Phoebe: "I don't know baby" she shook her head.

Phoebe: "Why are you up? Did you have a bad dream?" she looked at Pippa, and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

Pippa shook her head: "The thunder scared me"

Phoebe: "Do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

Pippa nodded her head.

Before, when there was thunder or lightening it always put all three girls on edge, and they would all usually end up in bed between their Mum and Dad. Coop would always put them at ease, tell them stories, make them laugh, and promise to be right there until they fell asleep. As soon as they did, he would put them all back to bed, each of them peacefully drifting off to their dreams.

Phoebe placed Pippa into the bed and went off to the bathroom to get changed into her nightwear. She climbed into the bed beside Pippa and pulled her in close. A huge clap of thunder made them both jump and the sound of footsteps scurrying down the hallway were heard, the door flung open and Patricia and Patience ran in and climbed into the bed too. The four of them cuddled together, none of them sleeping, each ones mind filled with a crowd of thoughts.

Morning eventually came, the thunder had stopped and the sun was rising, Phoebes alarm went off. She looked over at her three girls who had fallen asleep a short while ago. She hit the off button, and turned back over, cuddling in and closing her eyes.

Pippa: "Mommy, mommy!"

Phoebe: "What is it baby?" She said groggily wiping sleep from her eyes.

Pippa: "We're late for Auntie Pipers" she said seriously eyebrows raised.

Phoebe: "It's ok, Mommy isn't going to work today"

Pippa: "Oh ok, well can you get up now please cause I'm hungry" she said crossing her arms.

Phoebe laughed: "Ok, come on lets go"

Phoebe: "Patricia, Patience, time to get up" she said nudging the two before Pippa grabbed her hand and led her out the room.

They had breakfast and got ready before Phoebe piled them into the car and headed to Pipers.

Arriving at Pipers the three girls jumped out the car and ran up the steps into the manor. They enjoyed their Saturdays there, it was a sense of normality for them.

Phoebe went straight to the kitchen where she knew her sisters would be.

Piper: "Hey Pheebs" she smiled.

Prue: "How you getting on?" she said gently placing her hand on her arm.

Phoebe took a deep breath and nodded: "Getting there, slowly, but getting there all the same, some moments are easier than others"

Prue nodded and took her sisters hand giving it a tight squeeze.

Phoebe took a seat: "Wheres Pai..." she was cut short, and her question was answered.

Paige: "You will sit there until I come back young lady and then you will apologise!" she shouted before appearing in the doorway.

Paige: "Hey" she sighed exasperatingly.

Phoebe: "Laura?" she said with eyebrows raised.

Paige shook her head: "Astrid believe it or not, she's been acting up big time over the last couple of days, fighting with her sister, not listening to a word we say, she's driving me crazy!"

Astrid was one of Paiges twins, they were 11, the same age as Patience. They were identical twins and were both the spitting image of their mother, but had more of their fathers personality. Astrid was normally the quiet, well behaved one. Laura on the other hand was known to be a handful, but for once it wasn't her causing the problems.

Phoebe: "They're getting older Paigey, lots more of that still to come, wait till they hit their teens!"

Piper and Prue nodded in unison knowing all too well how difficult teenage girls could be.

Paige: "I wish they were more like Henry, I never have to worry about him, now Charlotte, she is going to be a handful!"

Henry was Paiges oldest child, at 14 years old he was just a miniature version of Henry Sr in every way, the only thing he had inherited from Paige was his love of art. Charlotte was 10, and was the adopted daughter of Paige and Henry. She had no powers, which made her feel slightly left out at times, but everyone done their best to help her to fit in.

Piper: "Yeah well Wyatt and Chris are the same, although Chris is a bit more rebellious than I'd like him to be, but Melinda has always been the hardest, I don't know how Grams managed with three of us"

Prue nudged Phoebe: "You've got that to come" she smirked.

Phoebe: "I've been quite lucky that Patricia has actually been really easy for a teenage girl, anyway I don't know why you're smirking, wait till Parker hits her teens! I mean this in the nicest way possible sis, but you are screwed!"

She wasn't joking either, Parker was Prue's youngest. She was 12 years old and if it wasn't for the fact she looked so much like Prue, she could easily have been mistaken for one of Phoebes. She was constantly grounded for all sorts of things, breaking curfew, breaking things, skipping school, she was just like Phoebe at that age. Prue also has two older boys, Patrick was 15 and the same age as Chris and Patricia, Peter was 17 the same age as Wyatt. She had no problems with the boys, which was a blessing really because she had enough bother with Parker.

Prue: "Oh don't I know it, I've had to ground her again! I got a phone call from the school yesterday saying she hadn't been attending classes again"

Phoebe: "Where are all the kids anyway?" she asked.

Paige: "Peter and Wyatt are away to the movies, Melinda and Laura are over at a friends, Henrys spending the day with his father, Parkers sulking in the living room and the rest are upstairs, well apart from Astrid who I suppose I should go see to now" she said as she turned and walked away.

Phoebe: "Ah the joys of parenthood" she sighed.

Prue: "How have the girls been?" she asked gently.

Phoebe: "No different from usual really, they seem to just be accepting it, although they have their moments. Pippa got her first power though" she smiled.

Piper: "Oh really what is it?" she turned from the stove and leant on the counter interested in the piece of news Phoebe had delivered.

Phoebe: "She's an empath, she came to me last night and asked me why I was sad, when I asked her why she thought that, she took my hand and placed it on her chest and said she could feel it 'there' "

Piper: "Awww that is adorable! Bless her"

Phoebe: "Yeah it was really cute, I've just got to make sure I'm a bit better at masking my feelings from now on"

Prue: "Do you think we should give her a potion to stop her from knowing what her family is feeling? Like what you did?"

Phoebe: "When she's older yes, but she's too young, not while she's still growing into it"

Paige nodded her head in agreement, she had just returned to the room catching the tail end of the conversation.

Parker walked in and lay her head on Prues arm.

Parker: "Mum?"

Prue: "Uhuh?"

Parker: "I love you"

Prue: "I love you too"

Parker: "Can I watch TV please?" she said as she twisted her fingers through Prues.

Prue: "No, you're grounded, that means no TV"

Parker snatched her hand away and stomped her way back through to the living room groaning and mumbling incoherently.

Prue shook her head: "Why is it they're only nice when they want something?" she asked rhetorically.

"Mommy mommy mommy mommy mommy!" Pippa shouted as she ran to the kitchen huffing and puffing.

Phoebe: "What is it sweetie?" she asked with a look of concern on her face.

Pippa: "Patience can't breathe again"

Phoebe jumped from her seat and ran up the stairs, grabbing her bag from the counter as she went. Patience was asthmatic, and it could be pretty severe sometimes. When she was about three she was diagnosed and was in and out of hospital alot, it took Coop and Phoebe a long time till they could sleep soundly at night. As Patience had gotten older it hadn't been so bad, and it had been a long time since she had an asthma attack.

Piper grabbed the phone and called 911, whilst Prue and Paige followed Phoebe.

Phoebe ran into the attic to find Patience sitting in the floor taking short fast breaths.

She looked up at her mother with panic showing all over her face: "Mu-um" she said tears now spilling from her eyes.

Phoebe grabbed the inhaler from her bag and gave it to Patience who administered it and continued to breathe fast. Phoebe sat behind her daughter and pulled her close so that Patiences back was pressing against Phoebes chest. Phoebe took her daughters hand and whispered gently in her ear.

Phoebe: "Come on baby, breathe with me, be calm and breathe in when I do, and out when I do ok"

Phoebe felt Patience nod her head and continued to breathe slowly, rubbing her thumbs over Patiences, trying to put her at ease.

Slowly she felt her daughters breathing slow back down.

Piper returned to the room still on the phone: "Is she ok?"

Phoebe nodded her head: "She's gonna be ok"

Piper reiterated what Phoebe had just said, and hung up.

Piper: "They said if it happens again to take her straight in"

Patience lay her head back on her Moms shoulder and felt Phoebe kiss her head as she wrapped her arms around her hugging her tight.

Phoebe: "You ok?" she asked wiping her daughters hair from her face.

Patience nodded her head: "I just panicked"

Phoebe: "You'll need to keep your inhaler on you at all times now, just in case"

Patience nodded her head again: "I want to go home Mum"

Phoebe: "Yeah i think that would be best"

Pippas face screwed up: "But I don't want to go home!"

Piper jumped in quickly stopping what could be a full scale tantrum.

Piper: "Why doesn't Pippa and Patricia stay here tonight? And you can take Patience home" she asked.

Phoebe: "That would be great sis, thanks" she answered gratefully.

Phoebe took Patience home and Phoebe sat on the couch with her feet up and Patience's head in her lap.

Patience: "Mom?"

Phoebe: "Yeah sweetie?" she answered.

Patience: "Is Dad ever coming back?"

Phoebe: "No baby, he's not" she said biting back tears.

Patience: "But I don't understand why, Aunt Prue and Uncle Andy got brought back, why can't they bring back Dad?" she cried.

Phoebe: "It wasn't magic that killed him though honey, you know how it works" she said softly running her fingers through the young girls hair.

Patience: "There should still be a way though, it's not fair!" she replied angrily.

Phoebe: "Shhh, I know baby, I know"

Patience broke down and sobbed her heart out as Phoebe held her tightly, she had wondered when it would come. Patience was a lot like Phoebe in that way, it took a long time before she eventually realised her Dad wasn't coming back.

Patience: "I miss him"

Phoebe could not hold back the tears any longer and they started to spill over her eyes: "I miss him too"

**Thanks again, **

**CharmedSuperGirl**


End file.
